


Office Meeting

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: A bad day at work is about to get better for Brian.





	Office Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kinwad.

Brian tapped his pen impatiently while the client listed the changes he wanted to the ad he’d just presented. His frosty gaze toward Ryder made it clear he wasn’t happy with the pitch. 

“So, Mr. Kinney, can you give us what we want or should we take our business elsewhere?” 

“Considering I included everything that you asked for at our last meeting, I’d—“

“I can promise you he’ll get it right this time,” Ryder interrupted and stood to shake the client's hand. “I’ll see you out.” 

Clenching his jaw, Brian collected the papers strewn across the table and shook his head when Cynthia asked if he needed help. “I’ve got it.”

“Maybe you could take him out tonight?” she suggested. “I can make reservations at some fancy restaurant and you could work your magic on him.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do have some standards where I put my dick.” Mouth set in a grim line, he strode into his office and threw the boards on the floor. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Perched on the desk’s edge, Justin hurriedly moved his knees so Brian wouldn’t hit them when he rounded the corner to sit in his chair. “My last three classes got cancelled and the loft was boring without you.”

“Do your homework.” 

“I’ve already done it.” He swiveled to face Brian. “Want to take the rest of the day off and spend it in bed with me?” 

“I’m busy.” Brian frowned when Justin slid off the desk and onto his lap. “Move.” 

“Nope.” Justin made himself comfortable and nudged Brian’s nose with his. “How did the presentation go?”

“He fucking hated it even though I gave him exactly what he wanted.”

“He’s obviously not very smart.“

“Obviously. But he’s the client so—”

“Screw him, or better yet, screw me.” 

“I said I’m busy.”

“I know,” Justin whispered and unbuttoned Brian’s shirt. He wasn’t sure if Brian would put an end to his play time, but he was determined to make the most of it. His hands skimmed across Brian’s naked chest, tracing the muscles down to his waist and then back up again. “Your nipples are hard,” he purred.

“That’s not all.” Brian palmed the bulge in his pants. 

“Want me to take care of that for you?”

Brian noticed the glitter in Justin’s eyes and knew he was eager to use his newfound deepthroating skills to get him off. “Not now. Keep going.” 

“Really?” Justin’s face lit up. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders, gave him a sloppy kiss and felt him relax under his touch. Emboldened, he sucked a stiffened peak into his mouth and scraped the nub with his teeth.

“Ouch!”

“Oh, please. You love it.” 

Brian tugged at the front of Justin’s cargo pants. When the velcro opened, he sneaked his hand inside and grinned at his obvious arousal. “Jerk us together.”

Justin fumbled with Brian’s zipper. “I’m really horny.” 

“No kidding.” 

Brian leaned back in his chair and watched through lidded eyes as the tip of Justin’s tongue peeked out between his lips. Focused on their dicks, Justin twisted his hand in just the right way on the upstrokes and dipped his thumb into his slit. 

“Feels great,” Brian mumbled. His fingers lazily wandered over Justin’s ass while he pondered how he’d take him later. When he felt a hard ridge between his cheeks, he stopped and stared at the teenager in his lap. ”You’re wearing a plug.” 

”Yeah.”

”Naughty.” Brian put pressure on it, relishing Justin’s needy whimpers. ”No wonder your underwear is soaked.” 

Justin rocked against his hand, squeezing their cocks harder every time the toy sank deeper into him. “It’s the really wide one you bought last week. It took forever to get it in.” He moaned when Brian tapped the base again, making him leak precum. He smeared the drops on Brian’s lips then licked them clean. 

”Christ! Are you trying to kill me?” Brian swatted Justin’s hands away and took a condom from the desk drawer. ”I’m gonna fuck you bent over my desk.”

”Do it.” Justin wiggled out of his pants and looked down when he stepped on something that definitely wasn’t carpet. ”Shit! The boards will get ruined.”

”Fuck the boards.” Brian wedged his knee between Justin’s legs. ”Spread them for me.” He fished out a miniature tube of lube from his pocket and coated his dick, jerking himself while he enjoyed the view in front of him, the dark blue plug a striking contrast to Justin’s pale skin. He carefully pulled it out an inch then worked it in again, setting a pace that made Justin tremble. “Want to come like this?”

“Yes! No, wait. I want you.” He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the mesmerized look on Brian’s face. 

“So hot.” Brian dragged his cock up and down Justin’s crack, nudging the base of the plug every time he passed it. “If I had more time I’d make you come over and over again just from this.” He played until they were both on the verge of coming, then quickly replaced it with his dick.

“Oh, god!” 

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and slowly fucked him. “How can you be so tight? No matter what toy you shove in, you still feel like a fucking virgin.” Encouraged by the frantic gasps, he sped up and changed the angle so his cock slid over Justin’s prostate with every thrust. 

“It’s too much!”

“No.” Brian leaned his head against Justin's neck and inhaled his scent. “Not nearly enough.” 

“I’m so close. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” 

“Come with me.” With his cock buried inside Justin’s ass, Brian spurted into the condom. He laughed softly as Justin shot his load on the offending boards. “Good boy.”


End file.
